The transformation
by Laura-andthe-Cullens
Summary: The transformation of Ka and Sonny. go through the journy as Ka and Sonny are transformed into the beasts they were distand to be...VAMPIRES!


****

**This is the story of how ka (willow) and sonny (me) were transformed into vampires. I own this story. DO NOT COPY ME IN ANYWAY!**

anyways, on with the story...

i huddled close to ka, trembling and whimpering. ka was scared too, but she didnt try to hide behind me. we watched as the pale man hunched over juni and drank from his throat. we should have run, but we were frozen in place. the pale man let juni fall to the ground, now limp and all colour gone from his skin. the man turned to face us and we winced at his red eyes. i had read enough vampire books to know what he was. we had thought we were next, but we were wrong. he slowly came over to us and reached out his arms as if to welcome us in for a hug. we pushed ourselves further into the tight corner of the room to try and get away. he stepped over to us and crouched down so he was at our height. he reached out slowly and stroked down the the side of my face with the tips of his fingers. i trembled at his frozen touch.

"now now, you do not need to fear me, i want to help you" he crooned gently, his voice smooth like water trickling over pebbles. we didnt speak, we just whimpered quietly. he stepped closer still and he was centermeters from our faces. we were only nine, yet my twin and i knew we were in excrusiating danger. this man could kill us in seconds, but he haddnt yet, which puzzled me. i had seen his blinding speed as he cornered us in our house and fed from our brother. he leaned in right so his face was almost touching mine and whispered

"i will make you imortal". i knew what that meant. he would make us vampires, and we would forever be young. ka was confused, her volcabulary wasnt as progressed as mine. he bent closer still, moving his face so his lips were next to ka's throat. he lingered there for a second then suddenly bit down. she screamed and he put a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her there. i grabbed at his neck and tried to pull him away febbily, but it was like pulling on a statue. she tried to push him away but he soon moved away from her. she fell forward and curled up on the ground screaming.

"ka!" i cried. he turned to me and i tried to run. he grabbed my wrist and jerkily pulled me to him, putting his teeth to my neck. i screamed as he cut into me and let his venom leak into me. i kept screaming, quaking in his grip. he soon let me go and i couldnt keep myself up as the new burning in my body roasted me inside out. i could feel it slowwly making its way through my veins. i couldnt keep my eyes open or hear anything accept mine and ka's screaming.

Ka

feeling my heart race that fast, it made me certain i was dead, because it wasnt posible. i wanted to know where sonny was, i had stopped hearing her cries of pain a while ago. but what did time mean now. i knew something was way different, i felt stronger than ever. my heart surged, then clunked dead. my eyes flew open, and i yelped at how clear things were. i sat up and looked around, frantic at the sight i was seeing. i heard another fluttering heart like mine was and turned to the side to see another gilr laying there. she was the most pretty girl i had seen our age. her hair was like sonnys, and her face had some this girl was ghost pale and her face was something of an angel. then the beating stopped and her eyes opened. they were red like the man from last night.

"ka" she gasped. the voice was like music, but i realised it was sonny.

"sonny?" i gasped and was at her side faster than posible. she looked at me and suddenly sat up.

"ka?" she whispered, reaching out and softly feeling my face. "is that you?" she asked. i nodded.  
"what happened?" i asked. something was odd, and i couldnt place it.

"we... were vampires" she said blanky. my eyes widened and my mouth hung open. vampires? how was that posible? i wanted to question it, but i knew better than to judge something sonny said. she was in the gifted classes at school, doing work two years ahead of our age.

"how?" i asked.

"the burn... it was venom" she said "it changed us" she said looking around, squinting and then unsquinting a few times. i realised what felt wrong- breathing did nothing. i took a few experimental breaths to figure it out. my body didnt need it, i held my breath for at least ten minutes as sonny sat there taking it in.

"what do we do now if thats true?" i asked. she looked at me.

"we need help, someone who can help us and teach us what to do" sonny said.  
"ok, so we go to the police, they could help" i said. mum had told us to allway go to the police if we were ever lost or in trouble.

"no stupid, theyre humans, we arent, were vampires. the wourld doesnt know about vampires, theyll freak and then who knows what will happen" she said.

"oh" i whispered.

"we need to find a reliable vampire who will show us what to do, and the man is gone" she said, lookign around again. i sighed. she stood up and i also got to my feet. she walked over to a window and pulled back one of the heavy black curtains. golden light shot throuhg the window, landing on sonny and making er exposed skin flash like a disco ball. she gasped and darted out of the light and back to me. i looked at her surprized.

"what was that?" i asked.

"i dont know, i though vampires burnt in sun" she said, slowly walking back to the window. she pulled it back slightly and put her hand in the light. it shone again, sparkleing around the room. everythign was so amazing, these vampire eyes made everything so pretty and clear.  
"does it hurt?" i asked. she shook her head, turning her hand over and over. i looked around the room and saw juni still lying on the floor. i slowly walked over to him and bent down beside him. his skin wasnt peach colour like normal, it was a pale white, like when you get a tan then turn your arm over and the bottom of it is white. everything was shocking. i could smell everything on him, his clothes, his hair, the dried sweat on his skin. i could also smell the rest of the room. sonny, the furniture, the old piano, the thick curtains, the dusty floor mats, even the sunlight coming in from outside. the sparkling from around the room stopped and sonny came to stand beside me. she brought a gust of smell with her, and i could smell her even stronger. i looked up at her.

"so, what are we going to do?" i asked.

"well, if we leave now, everyone will see us, we need to wait till night again, which wont be long." she said. i noticed a strong thirst, almost a burn. i tried to clear my throat and it came right to the front of my mind. it hurt, my throat felt like it was still burning. i reached up and felt my neack at the same time sonny did.

"crap" she muttered "i forgot about that"

"what?' i asked.

"were vampires, we need blood" she said, now feeling how smooth her skin was. i gulped.  
"you mean... we have to kill someone?" i asked, voice going up into a high note. she nodded slowly. i didnt want to kill someone, i didnt think i could. she looked own at juni, her face turning sickened. she ook my hand and i stood up she pulled me over to the couch and we curled up on it, hugging eachother close and waiting for night.

Sonny.

the smell of death saturated the room now, creeping into every corner and bringing back the painfull and fadded memory of watching our brother being killed. ii puzzled over why he had let us live, then just dissapere. we didnt move, we were like statues as we watched the sun coming through the crack i had left in the curtain darken and soon turn to blackness. we waited until the cars on the road outside dwindled to only one every ten minutes. when i knew most humans were asleep, i stood up. i felt fully awake, even though we would have normally gone to sleep ages ago. my new body was strong and tireless. ka stood up too and we slowly went to the door. i opened the door ad peered outside. the quiet street was almost as easy to see as it was during the day, just different colours. we stepped outside and a wall of scents hit me. i could litterally smell everything, from the road tarceal to the ants crawling a trail on the front foot path two meters away. ka's nose was allso twitching, sorting out the new smells that confronted us. we stepped out side and closed the door. i took a deep breath and stepped down the front stepps onto the path. ka followed, then got infront and i followed her down the road and blidly towards town. we didnt know where we were going, but we just kept walking. the forest the was ten meters from the path didnt seem as scary and threatening than it normally did, but open and sheltering. we heard a car coming and we both shot to the trees , reaching it before the car had moved a centermeter. we hid in the trees until it was gone.

"sonny, where exactly would vampires live?" ka asked. judging by how we and the vampire man from last night looked, we have never seen vampires living in towns or citys.

"uh, forest mostlikely, near the citys and towns but not in them" i said. ka cleared her thraot again and was looking troubled by the burn that my mind had put back to just subcouncious thoughts. i looked around.

"lets stay away from humans, until we sort out how to hunt" i said. she nodded and we turhed and headed up into the trees. we walked up into them, heading away from town walked fro a while, then ka just started running and we found that was so increadibly fast and easy.

"watch out for scents like me, you, or that man, other vampires will be somewhat the same" i said, thinking about all the scents in the forest. all our scents had a small strand that was the same, something that only our species would smell like. she nodded and we started running random trails, hoping to find someone. we ran all night and well into the next day, comming up with nothing. we never tired, easlily keeping up our run the whole time. it was so weird. we had managed to put up with the thirst, something allmost unbearably painfull. we didnt really think about our hunger until we came across another town. we stopped near the road but in the trees. we stood there for a second when a human man walked into veiw. he was a homeless man, old clothes and a teribly smelly scnet. but as soon as we smelt the deep, vibrant scent that grew stronger with every pulse of his heart, it didnt matter anymore. he was the only one on the street, but we wouldnt have cared. we shot from the trees, easily grabbed him, and dgragged him into the trees again. the venom welled in my mouth and we threw him down on the ground. his bewildered look stared at us as we leapt on him. i instinctivly went for the throat and ka ripped away his shirt, biting into his shoulder on the other side. he cried out in pain but soon fell silent. nothing could stop us. his cleanliness didnt matter, the murder didnt matter, and the whole wrong feeling didnt matter, only the drowning thirst did. when he soon ran dry, we got up and just looked at him bewildered for a moment. now the murder mattered. we had just killed a man, a human like we used to would notice a hobo missing, nothing would be done about it, but still it rang wrong. i looked at ka. blood stained her shirt and face, and her eyes were wild and frightened. she looked down at herself and i looked at myself. my shirt was dirty too and i wiped my face clean. i didnt feel cold, so i took off my stained hoodie. she took off her skivvy and droipped it on the ground. we didnt feel any temperature. sure, we could feel it on the top layer of our skin, but it didnty change out comfort. it was meerly telling us what temperature the world was around us. once we were fixxed and the burn dulled, we backed away and ran off and away from the town again. we just ran, not looking at which direction it was or what state. we just ran into another night and until the sun was dawing.

****

**Yeah. i like this one. seeing as i havnt ritten about them before. yeah. huah.**


End file.
